


Safe

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Protection, safe, santos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Request from tumblrHiii I was wondering if you could pls write about spooky breaking up with the reader and he’s not nice about it. But it’s only because he wants to protect her! And the reader finds out later on. Idk if that made sense lol 💗
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Safe

You were with Oscar for 3 months before he got sent to Corcoran on a four year sentence, everybody telling you to just go ahead and leave him since the relationship was still sort of new with you guys. You didn’t listen though, staying with him the entire time, falling deeper in love with him each visit and longing for his release so you could resume a normal life with him. Which was what you two were doing after he got out a few weeks ago...however everything changed when a Prophet and his girl ended up dead. All accusing fingers pointing to the Santos. That’s when you noticed Oscar’s behavior change and a shift in your guy’s world. He didn’t want to go out on dates or do simple mundane things anymore like go shopping. The only time you saw him, being late at night when he would come over to your place, but even that stopped. Actually everything stopped, it’s like he fell off the face of the Earth and didn’t bother to tell you. 

You find yourself sitting on Oscar’s steps, waiting for him to return home. You’ve been trying to get in touch with him the last few days, but every time you called or texted he ignored it. You feared something must have happened to him, however all that turned into anger when you ran into a confused Cesar this morning that was just as lost as you were. He actually informed you that Oscar was completely fine and going on about his day like usual. To say you were pissed would be under doing it.

You’re pulled from your thoughts when you see his car pull into the driveway, thankful that he was alone and not with his homies. He climbs out of the car as you stand up, locking eyes with each other,“What are you doing here?” He asks annoyingly, his face keeping it’s hard features. 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘What am I doing here’? I deserve answers Oscar! You’ve been blowing me off for the last couple of days, what kind of shit is that?!” You say like it was the most obvious thing in the world, wasting no time in approaching him. 

“Maaaann, go home Y/N.” He says trying to get past you to head up the driveway.

“No, fuck you, you inconsiderate asshole. I thought you were hurt or dead in a ditch somewhere!” You fire back, shoving his chest with all your force,”Stop trying to walk away from me Oscar.” 

“Déjame en paz!” He yells, grabbing a hold of your wrists and holding them to your chest,”Go the fuck home and don’t come back.” He says slowly, as if you were some sort of child and not his girlfriend of many years, even if most of those years he was behind bars.

“Just tell me what I did wrong? What changed? We were just...we were just happy.” You say, your voice growing quiet as you refuse to look at him in the eyes,”You just got out, you should want to spend time with me.”

“You were happy. Not me.” Is all he says as he let’s go of you and moves past you to the front door,”I got more important things to worry about now that I’m out. I don’t need you on my back over some some bullshit, besides we’re done if I wasn’t making it clear enough. You were just someone to make the time go by a little faster, and now that I’m free I don’t need you.” 

You let his words sink in and register, your heart breaking in half,“You know what, it’s fine. You’re not stuck in a cell so you don’t need me anymore, is that right? Well guess what? I don’t need YOU. I’m too good for you, I should have realized that after you went to prison for four years and left me all alone. To caught up in the game to realize that you have a down ass female in front of you.” You say wanting to hurt his feelings like he just hurt yours,”Money, drugs, and bitches that’s a cholo’s motto right? Thank you Oscar. Thank you for wasting so many years of my life inmate 67345-354.” You tell him, spitting out his prison id number that was etched into your brain,”That’s the only big numbers you’ll ever seen in your life because that’s the only thing you will ever amount to.”

You see the hurt cross his face, Oscar hiding it quickly as you stoop to saying something so low,”Go. Don’t come around here no more.” He demands, giving you one last look before going inside. The door slamming with so much force that you’re surprised the house didn’t fall apart. 

You don’t let yourself cry as you begin your walk home, not believing that any of that just happened. That Oscar could drop you like nothing after all that you did for him, after all that he put you through.

“I hate him.” You repeat over and over to yourself, getting stopped by Cesar and his friends walking in the opposite direction a few blocks down.

“Hey Y/N, did you end up getting a hold of Oscar?” The younger Diaz asks 

“Yup.” You say, brushing a few pieces of hair behind your ear,”And he broke up with me so there’s that.” 

“What? He wouldn’t do that. It has to be a mistake or he’s playing a sick prank.” Cesar defends,”Oscar loves you, I know he does.” 

“There is no mistake Cesar, he was pretty clear with his words.” You sigh, blinking back the tears that wanted oh so badly to fall the more you talked about Oscar. 

“I’m going to talk to him and find out what’s going on. I just can’t see him leaving you...Oscar’s loyal to loyal people. And you’re as loyal as it gets Y/N.” He continues, his friends staying out of the conversation but nodding their heads in agreement since they knew that you stuck by Oscar. 

“It’s fine Cesar, you don’t have to do that. I don’t want you too actually.” 

“Y/N.” He groans in protest 

“I mean it. I’ll be okay, I just want to get home now and lay down.” You say and give him a sad smile,”Bye Cesar. Bye guys.” You tell the group, walking in between them as they make way for you on the sidewalk. Cesar watching you go, not one to listen to anybody as he says goodbye to his friends and takes off home to find out what was really going on.

~

“Y/N!” You hear the familiar sound of Cesar’s voice, his fist banging on your front door a few days later. 

“Cesar? What are you doing here? It’s almost 8 in the morning, shouldn’t you be at school?” You ask tiredly when you swing open the door. 

“I’m going, I just had to stop by first and tell you what I heard.” He says with a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah? What did you hear?” You ask confused

“Oscar only broke up with you to keep you safe, I heard him on the phone in his room talking to Sad Eyes. He feels horrible but he thought it was the only way to keep you safe from the Prophets if they decided to seek revenge.” 

“What? Are you sure you heard him right?” You say with a shake of your head,”He could have just told me that instead of going M.I.A if that was the case.”

“I’m positive. I knew he wouldn’t just leave you.” Cesar smiles knowingly,”You have to go talk to him. He should still be home.” He encourages

“I don’t know Cesar. I said some pretty messed up things to him out of anger.” You admit, biting the inside of your cheek,”He’s probably glad he left me after what I told him.” 

“If he was, then he wouldn’t be complaining to his homie about you. Come on Y/N, just go talk to him. You gotta try, if not for him then for me. You became like a sister to me and I don’t want to see you two end in bad terms.” 

“Don’t guilt trip me into talking to your brother.” You gasp and shove his shoulder lightly. 

“Did it work?” He asks hopefully, you sigh and take a moment to think for yourself before slowly nodding.

“It did. Fine, I’ll go talk to him, I just gotta get changed first and you gotta get to school.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” He says holding his hands in defense, a small smirk on his lips,”Bye.” 

“Bye.” You laugh and shut the door, a bit nervous as you rush to your room. Not knowing if Oscar would forgive you for what you said. 

You throw on something casual as quick as you can, not wanting to waste any more time, brushing your teeth after and pulling your hair into a bun. 20 minutes later you step outside and turn to secure the top lock, your body going stiff when you feel someone come up from behind. 

“Baby?” You hear Oscar say, his voice scratchy before he clears it, your body relaxing.

You turn around and take in his appearance, his under eyes dark and baggy as if he hasn’t slept in a while,”You scared me...I was just going to your place.” You admit 

“Really? It doesn’t matter I’m here now and I couldn’t wait any longer...I’m sorry for everything I said nena, I didn’t mean any of that shit. I just figured you would be safer if we weren’t together from all this Prophet shit. I didn’t want to see you get hurt because of my affiliation with the Santos. We had a sit down with them last night and turns out they found the actual killer.” He explains,”I was going to come straight after, but then I thought that maybe it would be best if I didn’t because like you said, you can do better. Better then someone who could potentially put you in a dangerous situation one day.” 

“Oscar I know, Cesar came by and told me all of this. That’s why I was going to your place.” You say and place your hands on either side of his face,”I swear to you, I did not mean any of what I said. I was just so angry and sad, you didn’t deserve all that just for breaking up with me. You are more than your prison numbers and I should have never thrown that in your face. I know how hard it was for you in there and it was a low blow.”

“Nah mami, don’t beat your self up over that. My intention was to be a dick so I deserved everything you said and then some, but now that all this shit is over I want to give you the option of being with me. I’m too selfish to make it for you because I would choose to never leave your side again, these past few days have been absolute hell for me.” He talks, as you move your hands down his sides and take his large ones in yours,”With that being said do you still want to be with me, now that you seen how dangerous shit can potentially get in my life? Think about it nena.”

“Oscar I know being with you comes with a lot of baggage and I’m okay with that. If I wasn’t, why would I stay by your side while you were locked up? I knew from our first date what I was getting into and I still wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you. You got locked up so soon into our relationship, but I always knew something could potentially happen that could affect me as well. But I also knew that I loved you early on and couldn’t let you go no, matter what may come. Always papi, remember? “ You smile and squeeze his hands lightly

“You sure? No backing out after this.” 

“Yes I’m sure.” You say with a small laugh as his hands release yours and move to wrap around your waist. Oscar waisting no more time in pressing his lips down to yours. Never letting you go after today.


End file.
